wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Story Of Two
Please Note: This small shipfic is not fully canon, but I find them really cute and thought I might as well use them for the shipfic contest thankee!-SH Mindfull woke up with a yawn, her violet wings stretching out as she flexed her claws out in front of her. She spun the thin, shining silver bracelet that was around her arm, but she had gotten so much better at not using it. She stood up and yawned again, before hearing faint talon steps behind her. “Who is it?” she asked, turning around to see the pale blue scales she knew and loved. “Frost!” Mindfull said with a grin, hugging her friend. “Hey there princess,” he joked before being smacked with one of her wings. “Hey hey okay I’m done I’m done!” He said hurriedly, backing up with a laugh. “Sure you are, whatever you say,” Mindfull replied sarcastically. “Wanna go explore?” She asked happily. Frost grinned and nodded, but today he seemed a bit.. Off. It was like he had something planned. Don’t snoop Mindfull, that’s bad and you’ll lost his trust, she thought to herself, trying not to do this the easy way. Walking out next to Frostclaws, Mindfull pretty much led the way to her favorite spot in the rainforest. She slowed once they got there, and eventually came to a stop, Frost stopping next to her as they sat down. Mindfull looked around her, the bright colors of the flowers stood out against the darker wood of the trees. The entire time, she felt Frost’s gaze on her. Does he have a question for me? Or do I have something on me? She wondered, turning when her gaze met Frosts. He seemed to avert his gaze quickly for a second, as if embarrassed he was staring at her. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Today was off and she thought she knew why. Is he finally going to-? Her thoughts were cut off as Frostclaws looked at her, his gaze locking on hers. “Mindfull,” he started. Was that a faint trace of blue going to his face? Is he...''blushing?''She thought to herself. “I.. I have to I'm sorry if this is weird or anything,” Frost said in a rush, yet Mindfull heard it all. He moved towards her, slowly at first until he reached her. “F-frost what are you?” she tried to ask before she was cut off by Frost. “What feels right,” he said before leaning in and kissing her gently. Mindfull only hesitated a moment before gently kissing back, afraid to ruin anything. Frost wrapped his wings around her as he pulled away, all too soon in Mindfulls mind. “I er..” he tried, blushing hard. “If you can't tell already,” he started, seeming more confident. “Mindfull I think you’re amazing in every way. I was almost worried you didn’t like me..” he trailed off. “Frostclaws,” she started, her gaze locked on his. “I could never not love you. You’re even more amazing than I am,” Mindfull told him honestly. “If anything I was worried you wouldn’t like me,” At this, Frost gave a small smile and looked at her, caring and love in his eyes. “I will always love you, no matter what Mindfull,” he whispered softly. Mindfull carefully twined her warm tail around his cold one. “This is perfect,” he whispered as she rested her head on his chest. “Nothing could rui-" suddenly she was cut off by a sound in the trees. “I knew it!” Mindfulls best friend Shadowhunter half shouted happily, coming out of a bush. “You two are so cute!” she grinned, yellows spiraling through her changing scales. Mindfull and Frostclaws both blushed and seemed to separate a bit. “Oh come on, I’ve known for a while now,” Shadow told them. Mindfull sighed and shrugged as she moved right back to her spot, comfortable in Frost's arms. “How long have you been in there?!” Frost asked, still slightly alarmed. “I just got here,” Shadow said honestly. “but I just wanted to show my support, I’m off!” Then suddenly, Shadow walked back to the bush and vanished.. “Finally, alone again,” Mindfull whispered like it had been forever, scooting closer to him to snuggle under his wing even if it was cold. Her tail tightened around his icy one as she rested her head on his chest. “I love you Frostclaws,” she whispered. “Love you too, Mindfull,” Frost said softly, holding her close. They stayed like this for a few hours, until around sun time when they went to get food. For the rest of the day, they spent all their time together, enjoying the new time they had. “So,” Mindfull said, sitting in a tree with Frost, watching the sunset. “What now?” “Hrm? What’d you mean?” Frost questioned. “I mean do we make ourselves official to everyone or…?” she asked. “I say yes, you know how hard it is already not staring at your beautiful scales?” At this, Mindfull blushed slightly while Frost chuckled. “It's true ya know,” he said softly. “Come on, you're going to make me blush brighter than a angry RainWing,” she said, her wings trying to hide her blushing face. They sat like that for a while, eventually Mindfull yawned and curled up next to the already sleeping Frost, lightly twining tails again before falling asleep on the best day of her life. Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed ^-^-Shadow hunter the Nightwing Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)